Beyblade Reborning
by Bevrijder
Summary: Los viejos amigos se vuelven a reunir, pero con diferentes intenciones HENTAI


**_Beyblade Reborning_**

ATENCION: CONTIENE MATERIAL EXPLICITO

ESTA OBRA ES UNICAMENTE PARA LEER, TODOS LOS DERECHOS SON RESERVADOS POR PARTE DE D-RIGHTS Y HASBRO, ADEMAS DE SUS SUBSIDIARIAS.

_Hola!... jajaja... espero que les guste este fanfic, la verdad tengo miedo, este es el primer fanfic hentai que subo a Internet, pues disfrutenlo y comenten!_

No entiendo porque el Sr. Dickenson, nuestro representante y buen amigo, quiso que viviéramos en esta ciudad, es linda; mas lo que pasa aquí se queda aquí, su rio que cruza la ciudad sirve como diversión a los pequeños niños, que son escasos en esta ciudad; las arboledas que conectan a la ciudad con sus colores rosados que en otoño brindan momentos de tranquilidad y paz, sus lejanos y cercanos campos de tulipanes que se extienden por kilómetros haciendo que la vista se pierda y fatigue de divisar tanta belleza.

Pero mis viejos amigos, pareciera como si nunca los hubiera conocido ninguno de ellos, lo he visto ni caminar por las calles, tan pequeña esta ciudad y tan distanciado esta uno de ellos.

Me encuentro subyacente a esta dicha, pues pronto el nuevo curso de clases en la preparatoria iniciara, y compartiré salón con mis viejos amigos, tantas andanzas de beyblade que recordar, los mejores momentos de mi vida recorriendo el mundo, saliendo de China y afrontarme a la lejanía de mi hogar, con la dificultad del idioma que pareciera como gemidos extraterrestres y queriendo volver con Mao, la chica con la cual mi amor ha sido eterno e incondicional.

No quiero recordar lo que paso con ella, simplemente fue por desdicha del destino y para el colmo de males, también compartiré salón con ella.

Estoy a solo 8 horas de ver a mis viejos amigos, tan emocionado estoy que no puedo dormir.

Siendo ya la mañana, hago lo consecuente y necesario, pero para recordar y hacer diferencia en este día; decido bajar al sótano, y tomar una caja, mi cofre del tesoro, donde guardo a mi más preciada pertenencia material, mi Driger, lo guardare en mi bolsillo y emprenderé camino al centro de enseñanza.

Abro la puerta y con mucho ahincó, portando el uniforme naranja, que incomoda o que vulgarmente como diría mi madre en paz descanse "de enchíname la retina", me dirijo y bajo por Roomburgerweg, acompañado de mi Driger y el curso del rio, y llego al colegio, pero para mi sorpresa diviso a lo lejos a Hilary, bajando del autobús en Wilhelminabrug, y a lo lejos veo una berlina de lujo color negro, y me pregunto si es Kai, como siempre tan elegante y enalteciendo su único dios; la soberbia, y al momento de bajar, la persona que baja, trae triángulos azules en la cara, sin duda es el.

Pues decido entrar ya al colegio, un edificio realmente majestuoso con su fachada en ladrillo y las torres cónicas que adoran los tejados de teja (pleonasmo). En su pasillo central a las paredes, con casilleros, en uno de ellos y entre la gente que pasaba veo a Kenny, me acerco a él, que estaba acomodando sus libros en su nuevo casillero, y lo saludo, mas sin embargo no obtuve respuesta tan enérgica como la que yo le di, me acompaño al salón de clases y nos sentamos en una parte media del salón, para obtener un buen aprovechamiento y esconderse de los maestros.

Suena la campana y empieza el sagrado ritual, entran los Bladebreakers uno a uno mas no juntos y queriendo no voltear a verse ni mucho menos referirse palabra alguna. El profesor llega y dice lo acostumbrado:

"Ok!... yo soy su Prof. van Leeuwenhoek, espero que les agrade la clase de Física Aplicada y recuerden mi apellido, por favor, para conocernos vamos a decir uno por uno, nuestro nombre, apellido, edad, número telefónico, sexualidad, estado civil, nacionalidad, etnia social, tribu urbana, peso corporal, estatura, tipo de sangre, alergias, gustos, ideología política, correo electrónico, si tienen Facebook o Twitter y lo que quieran decir de ustedes"

Después de haberlo dicho…

"¡Estupendo!... bueno, pues como les decía, soy muy malo para recordar nombres, entonces terminare diciéndoles ¡Hey chico! o ¡Hey chica¡

Esto se repitió clase tras clase, como es costumbre a cada profesor, y el primer día de clase, se pierde con este tipo de rituales que son males necesarios y para ello son de los más triviales posibles.

En la salida, Kenny y yo, fuimos a saludar a Hilary, que no parecía muy feliz; pero cambio su semblante cuando llegamos, así como acudimos con Max, quien al igual con el entusiasmo que teníamos nosotros nos acompaño, Takao como siempre, pero Kai, salió lo antes posible del salón y volvió a subir a su berlina que él esperaba en la puerta del colegio y tomando la Hoge Rijndijk, y posiblemente saliendo de la ciudad.

Más sin embargo, mis viejos amigos y yo, después de platicar un momento, los invite a comer en mi casa, Kenny y Hilary aceptaron, mas no los chicos; Max y Takao, replicando que tenían cosas que hacer.

Llegamos a mi casa, y Kenny hizo los tallarines que acostumbran hacer en su familia, yo con hice un platillo típico de la región de china donde provengo y Hilary, no hizo nada, por perezosa, yo diría; mas no importa.

Después de haber comido las especialidades de cada quien, abrimos una botella de vino que había guardado para alguna ocasión especial, un Cabernet Sauvignon francés; para ser precisos, se jugo Beyblade, por obvias razones gano Rei con su fabuloso Driger, y los viejos amigos de la borrachera que tuvieron con apenas una botella de vino terminaron dormidos.

Al poco rato, Hilary; se levanta de su somnolencia por embriagarse, y abraza a Rei que tenia solo los ojos cerrados y estaba recostado sobre la alfombra, Hilary lo besa y Rei abre los ojos y encara a Hilary.

Rei – (confundido) ¿Qué intentas?

Hilary – (jugando) ¿Yo? Nada en lo absoluto [lo vuelve a besar y se coloca sobre su entre pierna]

Rei – (desorientado) ¿Qué haces?, ¿en serio quieres?

Hilary – Amm… tu demuéstramelo [empieza a frotar su entrepierna sobre el miembro de Rei]

Rei – (jadeando) Ahh… , pero vamos a un lugar más privado, Kenny está durmiendo.

Hilary – (burlona) jajá… él no se levantara sino hasta la mañana, ¡Continuemos!

Rei – Ahh… (Conteniéndose de jadear) [Desnudando su virilidad]

Hilary – ¡Eso es lo que estaba esperando! [Se levanta la falda y baja el último paño de cobertura]

Rei – Yo, siempre estaba listo, para ello (sonriendo y bajando la semblante de Hilary para robar otro beso)

Hilary – [volviendo a realizar el mismo movimiento circular sobre su miembro pero rosándolo con los labios de sus genitales, pero más lento y con más fuerza] Ahh…

Rei - ¿Te das cuenta, que después de esto no podremos vernos de la misma manera? Ahh…

Hilary – Es un riesgo que correremos, los dos, Ahh… (Jadeando)


End file.
